The Crazy And The Strategist Vol 2
by Starhammer
Summary: if you want the other volume, you'll have to head over to AdvanceGamer's profile


**Chapter 1: Again!?**

A portal appeared in the middle of a forest surrounded by lush green trees and grass. The portal radiated a purple light and emitted similarly coloured electricity, out of it came two figures, One was wearing a black hoodie with black gloves and grey shirt with black headphones around his neck, black cargo pants and brown hair, his left eye was brown his right was hazel. The other wore black short pants that went past his knees along with a black long sleeve shirt and a dark red jacket. Finally, red and black Kevlar gloves. The figure also had a red and black hockey mask on his face and brown hair.

The one in red exclaimed "FUCK! Where the hell are we this time!?" the one in black stood up and looked around before responding "well we could still be in RWBY, or we've travelled to a new universe." The one in red looked over at the one in black and said, "yeah but which one, Six? I don't know where the fuck we are!" just after saying this a growl was heard behind them, in response they turned around and saw a giant brown bug-like creature emerge from the forest, Six immediately recognised the creature "well this is new. Hey, Advance." Six called to the one in red "what?" was the response "we're in that universe I was telling you about, Akame ga KILL." "you mean the one with the ice lady and the girl who's basically you?" "the very same." While they were talking, the creature walked towards them and went to attack them. But was never able to as it fell over with a red-eyed girl staring at them from the trees, the only one to notice her was Six because Advance went to investigate the creature or, more accurately, see if they still had their powers.

The red-eyed girl soon noticed Six staring at her, they then stared at each other for about five seconds before an explosion of fire burnt the creature, surprising both Six and the girl. Six immediately reacted and picked up the burning creature and threw it into a nearby lake, putting the fire out. Six then turned back and saw that the girl had fled into the forest out of sight 'shit!' "Hey! you gonna help me pull this thing out of the lake!?" Six turned to see that Advance was trying to hall the creature out of the lake "why the hell do you want the creature? It's burnt." Advance didn't answer and just kept tugging at the limb.

After half an hour, Advance and Six had finally pulled the creature out of the lake where Advance said, "I wanted to try cooking this thing but as you saw I kinda…" "you completely burnt it and made it a rare steak instead of what you wanted, correct?" Advance nodded "*sigh* well why don't we try heading for a city nearby?" Advance looked at him before asking, "yeah, but where do we go?" Six looked at Advance before summoning a Vertibird from Fallout 4 "that's how." With that, Advance and Six hopped onto the Vertibird, Advance taking one of the gunner positions and Six taking the Pilot's seat. They then rose into the air and looked around, the only thing they could see was a nearby castle and a wall surrounding it. "does that count as a city?" Six just looked at Advance before turning back and saying, "it's an empire if anything." They then flew at the castle at a low altitude.

When they got within two kilometres of the city, they jumped off the Vertibird and Six had it disappear into a cloud of pixels and then summoned the M35 Mako from Mass Effect before driving off through a hidden area out of sight.

A half hour later, they arrived dangerously close to the walls and decided it would be better if they went on foot the rest of the way, but instead of going around to the entrance gate, they scaled the wall to the top using a climbing axe. When the pair neared the top of the wall they heard some guards talking "did you really need to shoot the bitch?" one asked, "She tried to run, I shot her because I didn't want anyone to know what we were doing." The second replied "well you could've just shot her ankle instead of shooting her stomach. Now we've gotta pay the medical fee's, which degrades her worth as a slave." Said the first "well It's not like we're losing anything. We just lose a little money from the paycheck, so what?" the second retorted "well you better hope that she's worth more than what she is." "she's got cat ears, plenty of people have a thing for tha-" the guard was cut-off by Advance tripping up his leg and punching his face. The first guard pulled up his gun and was about to shoot only to be interrupted by Six snapping his neck with a sickening crack. "did he say what I think he did?" asked Advance "yeah, definitely." Was the reply.

The two of them proceeded to wait until the guard was conscious after finding an alley nearby to wait in. When the guard was finally conscious, Six had to stop Advance from killing the guard but he still beat the shit out of them "What did the girl you shot look like?" Six asked after getting Advance to lay-off the piece of shit "why should I tell you anything!?" the guard asked, Six responded with, "because if you don't he'll break your legs like he did your ribs and face." While gesturing to Advance "w-why do you want to know who she is?" the guard asked, in response Advance beat him with a stick "because. She. May. Be. A friend. Of ours." Six said between each of Advance's attacks with the stick. "well she may as well already be gone, the guy who wanted her is already going to pick her up." Six's eyes creased as if he was annoyed, while Advance started whacking the stick against his hand in a threatening matter "hey, Six." "yes Advance?" Advance looked back "can I do what I want to him?" Six simply stood up and said, "if he doesn't tell us what we want within five seconds, then go right ahead." Advance then looked menacingly at the guard and started to count down.

"5…" "h-hey, let's not be hasty."

"4…" "come on."

"3…" "hey why are you doing this!"

"2…" "t-the guards will come, and they will kill you!"

"1…" Advance started to walk towards the guard and raised the stick, at that moment the guard yelled, "OK, OK I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" Advance almost hit the guard but Six stopped him. "well then, hurry up and tell us." The guard gulped at how cold Six's voice was "w-we were hired to capture a girl who wore *insert Blakes description here*, we managed to finally track her down, but she knocked us out and started to run, I shot her as she was running, and we took her to a doctor so that we could hand her over in perfect condition. The ones who hired us said they'd kill us if we said anything about it, so please let me go!" Six just looked at him before asking "fine we'll let you go, but only if you tell us where you left her." The guard looked at him to see if he was lying before saying, "we were told to leave her at some doctors in front of the capital's red-light district for pickup." Six seemed to be more annoyed as his brow furrowed before standing up and saying, "I'll head to the location until then rip and tear until it is done." At these words Advance smiled underneath his mask and walked towards the guard, the guard then screamed as Advance picked him up.

A half hour later, Six finally arrived at the red-light district and headed into the doctor clinic in front of the entrance. Six walked in and saw a doctor in a chair "excuse me? Was there a girl with black hair and yellow eyes admitted here?" at these words the doctor looked at him with an apparent curiosity "what if I say we haven't?" Six just pulled the climbing pick out of his pocket "then I'll say you're lying and tear this place apart." The doctor then looked at him with a shocked expression before replying "well yes we did have a patient matching your description." Six put the climbing axe away before saying, "well that's good, is she here?" the doctor shook his head in response to which Six placed his hand on the axe "then can you tell me where she is?" the doctor was scared, most likely due to the threat Six told him earlier and responded, "a group of men came by and took her away. I believe they went to a place about one hundred metres down the street." Six then punched the doctor in the face before leaving and heading to the place the doctor told him to go.

When he finally reached his destination and realized the place from the show, Six was filled with an old emotion, rage. Not caring for what might happen for interfering with the original story, Six ran into the building wearing a mechanised steel suit and holding a railgun. The bodyguards didn't know what hit them, because as soon as they saw Six, they were either missing a limb from the strange gun or completely pulverised as they were rammed into a wall. It took him less than a minute of non-stop shooting and ramming to finally get to the boss room. inside he heard two people yell "we're here to send every single one of you straight to he-" they were interrupted by him kicking down the door and bringing up his new weapon "time to die." Six immediately started shooting his minigun and shredded nearly all opposition in less than a second, the only ones remaining after his shooting rampage being a brown-haired green-eyed boy around his age who was wearing a white coat and wielding a short sword, a blonde-haired yellow-eyed woman who had cat ears and clothing which looked like Yang's clothes from RWBY, and an eyepatch-wearing Asian man at the back of the room. the girl and the boy looked over at him in surprise and before they could say a word, he sprinted towards the man completely disregarding the other two and picked him up by the throat the man managed to ask "w-who in the hell are you!?" Six just looked at him and said, in an ice-cold voice, "just someone looking for a friend." The man didn't understand, but before he could protest, Six said, "a girl with black hair and yellow eyes with black cat ears on the top of her head was kidnapped by a pair of guards and left at some doctors nearby. They said some men came by and picked her up, bringing her here, so I'll ask just this once. WHERE IS SHE!?" the man's eyes widened after he said this. After a moment of silence, Six threatened him again "if you don't tell me I'll tear your legs off." The man not wanting to feel any pain quickly replied, "s-she's downstairs, we chained her to the wall because she kept trying to escape." Behind Six a second voice was heard this one showing clear hints of fury "what did you just say?" Six turned to see Advance right behind him, and the boy and girl gone. "Advance you have a choice, go downstairs and rescue Blake first or cause this guy a world of pain." Advance replied with "can I do both?" Six replied with "sure, just wait till I'm outside." As Six left he heard screaming as Advance had his revenge on the man, elsewhere a familiar duo watched as he left the building without his armour.

"why didn't we try to capture him? He saw our faces." The woman looked at the boy before replying "we left because we need a better time to confront him about it, for now, let's follow him." When the pair looked back they realized they lost him. "shit!"

Six was aware someone was watching him and as such changed his clothes appearance thanks to his summoning ability as well as summoning a mask to cover the bottom part of his face. 'this should shake them off while I help with another character.' Six headed off in an unspecified direction and after about ten minutes or so of jogging, running and walking, he ran into two familiar figures, a girl with pink hair, eyes and a pink dress and another girl next to her wearing all purple 'and there are the people I wanted to talk to.' Six made his way towards the two as they were running his direction, it didn't take them long to notice him and they soon realised he was looking right at them as he was walking. "hey! Who the hell are you!?" the pink girl asked bringing up a gun larger than normal, the only response Six came up with was, "my name's Six. What's yours?" being blunt confused the pink girl "why the hell do you want to know!?" was the response he got to which he replied, "so I know whose asses I'm saving." At that moment, Six tackled both out of the way just as there was a loud crash as an auburn-haired girl landed where they were a second ago. The girl proceeded to pull out a piece of paper before saying, "Sheele of Night Raid I presume. And I guess you two are part of Night Raid as well." Before pointing at the pink girl and Six to which Six replied, "actually I only met these two today. I only pushed them out of the way for an experimental change in pace." Everyone just looked at him in confusion, even the pudgy dog by the auburn girl's feet which he just noticed. "well regardless, time to disappear." Six said as he placed both his hands on the pink and purple girls before they disappeared into a black mist.

The Auburn-haired girl then looked at him before asking, "what did you just do?" Six just looked at her before replying with "I teleported them back to their base as it would be too problematic for me to deal with getting them there on foot, Seryu Ubiquitous." The girl stared at him with apparent anger, "you dare GET IN THE WAY OF JUSTICE!? KORO, BUFF!" Seryu commanded the dog to which it complied and became three times as large as the dog, but Six was unfazed having remembered a few things in the story "Koro aka Hekatonkheires: organic type imperial arms, lacks a heart, weak spot: the core located in the head. Appearance: a small white dog that stands on its back legs. When activated, it will grow to a much larger size, increasing strength and durability. Owner: Seryu Ubiquitous. Am I correct, Seryu?" the girl stepped back in surprise at how much this apparent nobody knew about her imperial arms and as such asked, "how do you know so much about Koro!?" Six didn't respond to her question but instead, he asked, "Seryu, do you really believe the bigwigs in the empire are truly innocent?" Seryu just looked at him with a death stare, "ok, let me rephrase that. Do you believe that your mentor Captain Ogre was innocent?" Seryu immediately shouted, "KORO, SMASH HIM!" the giant dog did as it was told and attacked Six only to hit air as he dodged and sent it flying with a power fist. "think on what I asked you, research it too." After saying this Six disappeared into the same black mist.

Advance had just finished dealing with the leader of the group they attacked that night and put Blake inside of a capsule because of how dangerous this world seemed to be "that was a fun night of beating the shit out of that gang leader. Now where'd the hell did Six run off to?" his question was answered when Six popped out of the shadows and received a punch from Advance. "oh, there you are." Six held on to his eye in pain "did you really have to punch me in the face?" Advance just shrugged before saying "blame the author, not me." (hey, you piece of shit, don't drag me into this. Feel free to drag the other guy in though.) Well could you really blame me, I mean it was really tempting but I also know it's really tempting to get in Blake's pan- [whoa there cowboy] What the fuck do you want? [First off, I'm not supposed to be here since it's not my book] Well get out. [WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS *sigh* what I am trying to say is don't break the forth wall or the author will ring my neck] Oooohhhh he's a jolly piece of shit, my creator is a jolly piece of sh- [you do realize I'm you, right?] Advance shrugged again to the wind while Six just looked at him in confusion. "Advance." "yeah?" "did you steal their money?" "why do you want to know?" "so, I don't have to go back there and pick the shit up myself." "then yes."

The next day Six told Advance he was going for a walk and told him not to destroy any villages, towns or cities to which Advance flipped him off. After an hour of walking towards the mountains once he walked outside the cities gate, he came across a dense forest 'I sure hope I'm heading the right direction because I'm not walking back there empty-handed.' Six then started treading carefully and looked on the ground for any possible traps, he soon grew bored and summoned a metal detector making the job easier as he found what he was looking for in less than a second, almost immediately he knelt and investigated to find a nearly invisible wire at foot height 'makes you wonder why the empire never invented metal detectors.' Six then reached his hand down and started to pluck the string like a guitar before cutting a length of it off and wrapping it around one of the string slots for a guitar that he had on his back 'this should work.'

After spending a minute or two tuning the guitar, Six started playing a song but didn't speak, mostly because he doesn't sing. After a couple minutes, Six noticed a presence somewhere nearby and looked to his left to see the familiar red-eyed girl from when he and Advance first entered this world. As the girl stared at him Six inquired, "Do you need something?" the girl responded, "why are you here?" her voice was about as dead as Six's "I came here for some string for my guitar, it broke while I was practising last night." The girl then drew a katana from the sheath she held in her left hand "why would you come to a forest to find string?" Six halves lied, saying, "to be honest I have no real idea how I ended up here." The girl brought the blade to his neck where he asked, "so you mind telling me who you are?" the girl showed a hint of surprise at how much Six didn't care about the blade before responding, "I thought you already knew who I was." The girl's face seemed relatively neutral as was Six's. The girl and Six just stared at each other in silence before being interrupted by a roar from the brush to their left, and out emerged another bug-like creature from yesterday. And at that moment Six felt his original power get replaced with a new one and immediately ran at the creature while the girl stared and wondered what he was going to do. Her question was soon answered when Six dodged underneath the creature's attack and stabbed the creature in the chest with a longsword, the girl simply watched as the creature looked at Six before falling over in a dead heap. And in turn, Six fell asleep. He woke up in an unfamiliar location soon afterwards.

 **End Of Chapter 1: Again!?**


End file.
